The Perfect Demise
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Doofenshmirtz is running for his life, LITERALLY! Who from and why? Read to find out. One-shot. Blood warning for the squeamish.


Doofenshmirtz was running. Running fast. His breath was short, his chest ached with a stitch, and he came clsoe to losing his footing.

He cut around a corner and tore down the hallway of his dark and cold building. The hollow voice echoing behind him.

"Here, kitty kitty...", he purred menacingly.

Doof nearly slammed into the elevator door and quickly pressed the button.

"Darn it!", he panted desperately when it didn't respond. "He cut the electricity!"

"Doofenshmirtz...", the voice continued.

Heinz quickly turned around, his heart pounding wildly as he saw the long shadowy figure approach him.

"S-stay away!", he begged before taking back off to the right, trying to reach the stairs.

But the moment he reached the doorknob, a hand grasped him in the shoulder and he whirled around to run right into a large strong fist. Doof stumbled back into a corner as Perry the Human, with his short teal hair and blazing brown eyes, scowled down at him.

Perry was sick of the man. He was sick of putting up with his crazy inventions. His silly schemes. But this was the last straw and he drew back his foot only to have it come flying back and hitting the smaller man square in the chest.

Doof cried out in pain as the foot collided with his chest, feeling that this ribcage must've been broken for good. But it didn't stop. The pain only continued as the scientist tried to shield himself in the feeble position.

Perry quickly grabbed the man by the lapels of his lab coat and threw him across the floor, back in front of the elevators, and the scientist's face scraped against the cold hard floors which caused his nose to break and begin to bleed.

Doof quickly whirled himself around and tried to back up on his hands and knees while Perry briskly approached him.

"P-P-P-Perry-!", he gasped.

Perry didn't want to have any of it. He effortlessly picked up the man by his scrawny, pencil-like throat. Choking and gasping, Heinz struggled and kicked, trying to find the ground underneath him. He was doomed. He just knew it. And before he had time to think, he face was quickly slammed into the corner of the wall nearby. Heinz could feel the blood drip down his face and see the red follow in front of his eyes.

He screamed in pain and thrashed in the agent's grip to get away as his head was drawn back by his hair. With a rip from his breaking hair, he managed to slip away and cough and gasp from what had happened, wiping away the red blood as best as he could. He scrambled back to keep distance, his stomach churned in fear at the sight of his nemesis turning on him and quickly advancing. He wanted to throw up, but what ended up coming out was something that tasted metallic and salty. Blood. All over the floor.

But Heinz didn't have time to spill out his blood. He scrambled to his feet as soon as he got the chance and was running again. The gooey, red liquid still pouring while Perry chased him. There was no escape, and Doofenshmirtz ultimately knew that. There was only two things he could do: die at Perry's hand, or die by his own.

With a loud crash, sharp pain, a scream drowned by blood, Perry leaned over the broken window as he saw his nemesis fall to the sidewalk below with an angry shout. Doofenshmirtz could hear the wind howl in his ears as things quickly became black around him. This was it. This was his end.

**"KRRRRRR!"**

Heinz jolted up right in bed, quickly smacking foreheads with his nemesis.

"AAH!", the doctor groaned, flopping backwards onto his pillow as he held his head in pain. "What the-?!"

The moment his eyes fell on the blue platypus, also rubbing his head, Doofenshmirtz jumped up into a tight ball against the back of his bed with a scream of terror. Perry looked at him and then chattered curiously as if to ask what was wrong.

Heart pounding hard in his ears, Heinz slowly unwound himself and blinked curiously. He wasn't being attacked? It was all just a dream? Then he noticed some red mixed into Perry's blue and a bit of soot still on his forehead. He had already destroyed his inator.

Perry had destroyed the inator which earned him a few cuts and some soot he had mostly cleaned off, but wondered where the evil genius was. When he found Doofenshmirtz still sleeping with his alarm unplugged late into the afternoon, the man was tossing, turning, groaning, kicking, and absent mindedly hitting his head on the end tables or on the back of the bed posts. The platypus didn't even have much of a chance at waking him up with as much of a fuss as the man was making. It wasn't until he managed to finally pin the doctor soundly into the bed. That's when Doof woke up with a gasp and conked his head into the agent's.

"Krrrr?", the platypus chattered quizzically. He was wondering what Heinz was dreaming.

But Doofenshmirtz wasn't caring about Perry's confusion, nor how much that confusion rose when he embraced the furry agent, sobbing onto his shoulder. All that he cared about at the moment was that Perry was his best friend and despite their labels as enemies, would still be concerned enough for him, to wake him up from a nightmare.

**_The end._**

* * *

_Once upon a time I was trying to write Doofenshmirtz and Charlene romance. But Doof was so complicated for me to write all of a sudden, with a surprising attack of writer's block I got frustrated and banged this out at the encouragement of a good friend of mine. Yes, I'm a murderer in my fanfics, no I don't know why Perry was so mad, but this made me feel tons better. Hate if you wanna hate, but no flames for killing Doofenshmirtz, yet again. XDD_


End file.
